In the field of webpage development and administration, one or more images may be received and/or generated for display as part of a webpage. The images are then stored for later such display at a target device. For example, when the target device sends a request for the webpage, the stored images are sent to the target device. The stored images can then be displayed at the target device.
The stored images may be displayed at a variety of target devices (or breakpoints). Examples of such target devices include desktop computers and mobile devices. The mobile devices include devices such as tablet computer devices and mobile telephones (e.g., smartphones).